Untitled as of yet
by coldflamez
Summary: Ginny and her freinds(old and new) return to Hogwarts with new styles and attitudes. This will definately turn heads, but the question is who's?
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1

Ginny waited for the muggle transportation to arrive at the airport. She had spent six months in America, but now she had to go back home. Not that she didn't like England; she would probably like it better if it hadn't been for the way people treated her.

Her own family treated her like a baby. Everyone at school ignored her or avoided her because of the Chamber thing. Bloody hell, that was five years ago; when were people going to give it up? Worst of all was the dream team. The babied her when they had time for her, never really letting her into their little group. What really infuriated her was the fact that they didn't even realize they were doing it, so she couldn't even be mad at them. They couldn't even give her that.

This year Ginny wouldn't need them though. She wouldn't be known as the golden trio's little tag along. Not only would she have Colin Creevey, but now she had Kyle Ayers and Alexandria Owens to hang out with.

While she'd been gone, she maintained a constant correspondence with Colin, her best friend. She couldn't wait to see him again. He'd been exchanged to a school in Rome.

On the exchange program she had been staying with Alex's (Alexandria's) family, and the two girls had become pretty close friends. Ginny was closer to Kyle, though. She was just more comfortable with guys (probably because she had six older brothers and practically no friends). Kyle had been the resident bad boy at the Washington Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy. Why he'd taken an interest in her, no one had understood. No one but Alex really believed nothing was going on between them anymore. (their 'more than friends' relationship had lasted about 3 days, before being ended as a mutual agreement.)

Kyle had succeeded in bringing Ginny and Alex out of their shells. Not that that was a bad thing. So Ginny now preferred black clothes and silver jewelry; so she had gotten her cartilage pierced a couple of times (three to be exact). So she had that little tattoo right above her arse that just barely showed above her pants line. It wasn't bad at all, because Ginny liked who she was. Alex had followed a long the same lines, but refused to get a tattoo; she didn't want her mom to kill her. She did get her bellybutton pierced though.

Ginny was so happy she'd talked them into coming with her for sixth year. It hadn't been hard to convince Dumbledore either.

flash back

"...so can they pretty please come with me?" Ginny finished her five minute speech on how her friends were smart and deserved a chance to see Hogwarts that she had barely taken two breaths throughout.

"I don't see why not." Dumbledore's head replied from the fire. "The first day of classes you will all have to be tested for placement. I understand they have a very good Transfiguration course at Washington; maybe you will make the advanced class."

"Thank you, headmaster."

"I'll see you the first day of school, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore replied before his head vanished from the flames.

end flashback

Colin would be waiting at the airport for them, then they would go straight to Hogwarts just in time for the sorting ceremony.

The sorting ceremony; she couldn't tell if she was looking forward to it or dreading it. Since she and Colin had bee n gone for 6 months they had to be sorted again. She hoped they wouldn't be separated.

"International flight 163 to London now boarding; first class passengers please report to gate 53A."

"That's us," Alex said steering Ginny to the gate.

Kyle handed their tickets to the lady at the gate who handed them back three ticket stubs.

Alex, who had never been on a plane before, got the window seat. Ginny sat beside her, and Kyle sat in the aisle seat.

Fifteen minutes into the flight, Ginny was bored to she pulled up the armrest separating her seat from Kyle's. She put her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

She woke up when Alex gently shook her. "Gin, we're here."

Ginny yawned and stretched before exiting. They had no luggage except their carry-ons because Kyle's older brother, J.T., had helped them shrink every thing to fit into muggle back packs.

Thy walked over to where people were obviously waiting for the other people that got off of the plane.

"Gin!" someone shouted.

She looked around until her eyes rested on the 6'2" blonde. He now had a very defined set of muscles and an awesome leather jacket Ginny was already thinking of borrowing. The smile he gave her told her that it was definitely Colin, but he had changed.

At that very moment, he was looking at Ginny and thinking the same thing about her. Last he'd seen her, she'd been a skinny red-haired mess. Now, well lets just say not only did she have the curves of a woman, but the clothes to show it off.

She rushed towards him and gave him a huge hug. His arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. When he set her down, he noticed she was also taller at about 5'10".

He smiled again, "its good to see you, Gin. Love the rose." He was referring to the hoop that resembled a rose vine with a single rose hanging from the cartilage of her ear.

"Thanks." She replied. "This I s Kyle Ayers and Alex Owens." She gestured towards the people now standing behind her.

He nodded at Kyle. "Nice to meet you." He looked at Alex and was glad that Ginny was already talking to Kyle. His breath caught a little.

"So are we going or what?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, yeah. The car's out those doors." Colin said.

"Car?" Ginny asked.

"You Father dropped it off."

"Oh, okay. So who's driving?"

"I guess I will." Colin offered.

"Shot gun." Alex called as they spotted the car.

When they settled into the car, Kyle lay down in the backseat with his head on Ginny's lap. He had to lie on his back with his knees bent to fit comfortably. Ginny absentmindedly wound a strand of his black air around her finger. "Kyle, what's up with you? You're usually not this quiet."

"Just thinking."

"That's dangerous." Everyone in the car laughed quietly at that. Ginny gave Kyle a look that said 'we'll talk later'. "We need to re-dye your hair. I was thinking about putting some blue streaks in it."

"Sure. So when are we going to die you hair?"

She knew he was joking. The one thing she wouldn't purposely change was her hair. It was darker red than most of her family's and slightly wavy. It was long enough that it fell just above her tattoo when it was down.

Her cell rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, can't talk long, but wanted to see how things were going."

"Not bad. Are you still on assignment?"

"Yeah. I'll be done soon. Maybe I'll come see you next time I report in."

"That'd be great."

"Yeah, but you couldn't tell Harry; he might get jealous."

She laughed at their personal joke. "I won't." She said knowing perfectly if he visited her, he'd check in on Harry to.

"Well, I have to go. Floo me tonight around eleven."

"Okay, bye."

She hung up.

"Who was that?" Colin asked.

"Sirius. He's still on assignment for Dumbledore." Only three people knew of the two adults (who she considered the only adults to understand her) that she kept contact with, and those three people were with her right now. Sirius and Dumbledore had looked after her in her fourth year when she began her anamagi training. She'd formed a close bond with both of them.

"Colin, did you get our cells and computers cleared by Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. He said, 'running muggle contraptions off magic is quite clever' and 'You really must show me how to do it some time.'" Colin quoted in hi best Dumbledore voice.

Ginny laughed and was still laughing 2 minutes later when they landed at Hogwarts.


	2. Ch 2

Ch.2

They stopped outside the Great Hall. "Are you guys ready?" Ginny asked. They all nodded.

Ginny took a breath and opened the doors. Everyone had arrived already. All eyes watched as they made their way towards Dumbledore.

Ron watched as what used to be his baby sister walked past. Her short black muggle tank-top and low-rise jeans showed off her tattoo. A tattoo. His baby sister had a tattoo; well, she had definitely grown up. Ron looked to his left at Harry and noticed his mouth was open. He turned to Hermione who just shrugged.

Ginny and Alex were the first to reach Dumbledore, followed closely by Kyle and Colin.

"Well, seeing as the first years have already been sorted, Kyle Ayers, will you take a seat." McGonagall said.

"Guess we're later than I thought," Ginny muttered to him as he walked past.

He smiled as the hat was placed on his head.

"This young man has an unusual amount of bravery," the hat said out loud, shocking quite a few of the students and some of the teachers. "But I'm afraid his cunning far out weighs that. Slytherin!"

For a moment Ginny's heart stopped. They wouldn't be separated would they?

"You may take a seat at your new house table, Mr. Ayers." Dumbledore said.

"Uh, Headmaster, I'd rather wait for Gin and the others to get done."

"You may, but understand that they may not end up in the same house."

"Of course they will; nothing takes the girls away from me, and Colin's pretty much part of the group too."

Colin snorted at the 'pretty much' part, and Dumbledore just smiled.

"Colin Creevey."

Colin sat on the stool for the second time in his life. He was glad Kyle had included him in his statement.

"Ah, young Creevey. It seems you have found more interesting uses for your camera than shooting fully clothed heroes." The hat spoke aloud again; it seemed it would do that the rest of the night. "It also appears you have spent your creative mind in more devious ways," Colin wished the hat would stop searching around in his mind. "It seems to me you should be a .... Slytherin!" Colin heard the collective gasp from the room. He saw his brother look at him with wide eyes as he stood by Kyle.

"Alexandria Owens."

"Please, Professor, its Alex." She said quietly as she sat down.

"Ah, a quiet one, but that doesn't fool me. I see those thoughts whirling around in your mind. It seems you calculating mind would be put to good use in Slytherin!" the hat shouted the last word.

As Alex made her way to stand by the boys, Ginny took another deep breath.

"Ginevra Weasley."

_Oh, please don't separate me from them,_ she thought as the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm. The youngest Weasley. Have you ever wondered why you were chosen to open the chamber?"

Everyone was shocked at the hat's audacity.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" Ginny asked in a quiet, dangerous voice. "It's bad enough to have the dreams and everyone avoid me like the plague, but I don't need an old rag to bring it up when I've actually had a good day. So it happened, big deal- I won't be feared over it, and I refuse to be babied over it. Just sort me so we can get this over with."

No one who wasn't within 10 feet of her heard what she said. To everyone (excluding Alex, Kyle, Colin, and Dumbledore) it seemed as though she'd very calmly and very quietly said something to the hat.

"Alright Miss Weasley, but not before I say this. Your ability to keep a calm appearance when your world is crashing down around you is a very special ability. Your determination, cleverness, and sly personality make you the perfect Slytherin. I do hope you stop by the trophy room and see me some time."

"Sure." She said, relieved she'd be with her friends.

She heard a very loud, "What the bloody hell?!" from the Gryffindor table. Ginny turned towards the Golden Trio. Harry and Hermione were trying to calm Ron down. She turned towards her friends, and they walked to the Slytherin table.

Draco couldn't believe the little Weaslette had been put into his house. Creevey had shocked him, but Weasley?

Blaise seemed to ignore the fact that she was a Weasley. "Ginny, isn't it?" he said as she walked by.

"Yeah. You're Blaise, right?"

He smiled. "Yep. Want to sit here?" he gestured to the space beside him and the students previously occupying those seats moved down.

"Sure."

Draco eyed Blaise in disgust. His best friend did not just offer to let the Weaslette to sit by him; he just wouldn't believe it. But he had to believe it when she was sitting across from him.

When Ginny sat by Blaise, Kyle sat on her other side, then Colin, then Alex. She looked up to see Malfoy staring at her. "Hey." She said, not at all intimidated by the Slytherin Prince.

"So, Weasley, how'd you end up in Slytherin?" he asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

He didn't reply.

"Well, I'm not going to explain it all to you."

Draco was saved from the conversation when Dumbledore walked up. "Draco, Ginny, and Colin, when you have finished eating, I'd like to see you." Dumbledore stated.

"Well, I'm not hungry, how 'bout you Colin?" Ginny asked. Colin shook his head no. She leaned over to Kyle and whispered, "Don't forget, you and I need to talk later."

They got up and began to follow Dumbledore when Ginny decided to ask, "Hey, Mal-Ferret, you coming?"

"Unlike some people, Weaslette, we Malfoys are used to eating three full meals a day." He replied.

"Do remind me to give a fuck sometime, bouncing ferret boy." And with that she walked off.

Draco stood and began to follow the three out of the Great Hall.

"Dray, where you goin' man?" Blaise asked.

"Don't tell me Weasley's actually getting to you," Pansy added.

"Shove it you two." He muttered as he walked away. Great, now even his friends were smarting off to him. _Stupid Weaslette. _

Blaise and Kyle were having their own conversation, and Alex and Pansy seemed to be getting along.

Draco hated following anyone, especially a Weasley, so he picked up his pace to catch up with Dumbledore.

"What, Ferret? Didn't get enough of me the first time?" Ginny said.

Dumbledore either hadn't' heard what was being said or chose to ignore it. Now he turned towards the students. "Well, I guess you're wondering why you're here." The students nodded. "Well, Draco as head boy this year, you'll have your own personal quarters in the Slytherin dungeons."

Draco smirked at the other two.

"Also," Dumbledore continued, "Ginny and Colin, you two will be the Slytherin perfects this year." Ginny and Colin smiled at each other. "You will also have semi-private quarters. You may both chose up to 2 roommates."

"Is it allowed to be co-ed?" Ginny asked.

"Preferably not."

"Oh, then I guess I just want Alex to be my roommate." Ginny said disappointed she and Kyle wouldn't be in the same room.

"And I'll take Kyle." Colin said.

"Good then. A house elf will be waiting in the Slytherin common room to show you to your rooms were you stuff has already been place. Draco, will you show these two to the Slytherin House?"

"But aren't we supposed to show the first ears how to get there?" Colin asked.

"You can't do that if you don't know the way yourselves." Dumbledore replied. "Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson will show them tonight; since they have been in Slytherin, they may help you with your duties from time to time. Well, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to the feast."

"Professor? We will still be able to go to Hogsmeade to get our supplies tomorrow, right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. Draco, I'll need you to accompany them tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said before walking back through the great oak doors.

"Great," Ginny and Colin muttered together. They tried not to laugh at each other.

They noticed Draco had already taken off down the corridors. "Hey, Ferret?" Ginny called as they tried to catch up with him. "Hey, wait up."

"Yo, Mal-Ferret," Colin called, "Where's the fire?"

They finally caught up with him at the end of the long corridor as students began to come out of the Great hall. At the head of the group was Pansy, Blaise, Alex, and Kyle.

"Gin, I'm gonna go talk to Alex. Tell me where my room is when I get up there, okay?" Colin said before disappearing in the group of students.

Ginny muttered a few choice words before turning to notice Malfoy had already started walking.

"What's up with you, Malfoy? You late to a meeting of DE's anonymous or something?"

She had never seen Malfoy move so fact. In no time at all, Draco was in front of Ginny.

Further down the hall, the group of students could see the fiery redhead and the Slytherin Prince staring at each other.

"Shouldn't you go help her?" Pansy asked Kyle.

"Nope. She can handle herself."

"That and Kyle doesn't want to be killed by her for trying to protect her." Colin said knowingly. Kyle nodded.

"Why sorry, Weaslette, I don't attend. Did your precious Tom Riddle ask you to?"

That hit a nerve and Ginny didn't feel like controlling her anger. She went to punch him in the gut, but he caught her wrist with those seeker reflexes he'd refined over the years.

Draco held her wrist up a little. "Don't tell me a Weasley actually let her temper get the better of her."

Ginny smirked and flipped him off with the hand he had a hold of.

He backed her into the wall and leaned closer to her. "As much as I'd love to deflower you," he whispered, "dirty little weasels aren't exactly my type."

"I don't go for bouncing-" Ginny was cut off by the sound of and angry teacher.

"Can't you two even wait until you get to you common room?" Professor Sprout began.

Draco released Ginny and they both faced the professor.

"Will you please try to keep your hormones in check? Some of us have just eaten." Sprout said before stomping back towards the great hall muttering something about, "hormonal teenagers and their bloody emotions," and "can't even keep their bloody hands to themselves..."

"Did she just imply that we were...uh...?" Ginny asked.

Draco nodded.

"To think that I'd actually... with you... oh, that's priceless... and she actually thought..." Ginny said between giggles.

"You should feel privileged if a Malfoy even lowered himself enough to touch you." Draco said.

"Oh, did I hurt your precious ego? And may I remind you that you did tough me not even 5 minutes ago?"

Draco glared at her. "Whatever, Weaslette."

"Just show me where the Slytherin House is." Ginny said.

She followed him down to the dungeons.


	3. Ch 3

a/n: hey peoples! Sorry it took so long to update ï- lots of homework... hope you like... I realize I have a lot of typos, and I try to catch them before I post, but if ne1 wants to beta for me, I'd be grateful....

Ch. 3

"King cobra." Draco whispered to the portrait.

"Ah, this must be Miss Weasley." The man in the picture said. "Word has been spreading through the castle about you sorting ceremony. Caused quiet and uproar in Gryffindor I hear."

Draco began taping his foot impatiently, "Will you let us in now?"

"I can see why you would be in a hurry to be alone with this young woman. Very well." The portrait swung open with a wink to the students.

Draco hesitated so Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him through.

"Weasley, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he commanded.

"Saving you from destroying school property and getting a detention. Don't ask me why though; it would have been hilarious for the head boy to get a detention before classes even start." She said while taking in her surroundings. "Why the bloody hell do people think we're doing something, or worse, that we actually like each other?"

"Honestly, Weasley, I don't know."

"Malfoy, don't call me Weasley; it sounds like your talking to Ron."

"Then don't call me Malfoy."

"Why not?"

"It's like you're addressing my father."

Ginny nodded and finally noticed the house elf. "Dobby!" she cried as she ran to give him a hug.

"Hi, Miss." Dobby replied. "Dobby will be showing Miss Gin and Master to their rooms now."

"Dobby, I'm not 'Master' anymore." Draco said.

"Right, Master Draco. This way to your rooms." Dobby said.

Draco shook his head._ Oh well, I tried._

They followed Dobby to a staircase. "Due to reasons Dobby can't say, Miss Gin and Master Draco's rooms will be on the ground floor and not be in the dungeons."

Dobby led them up the stairs. On the right hand side, there was only one door, but on the left hand side, there were two doors. Dobby walked to the door on the right. "This is Master's room."

Draco took the note that was on his door.

_You may choose your own password for your door for privacy. Until then, all doors will have the password "Snake Bite". Please inform the other students._

_-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"And this is Miss Gin's room, and that is Mr. Colin's room." Dobby said, pointing first to the farthest door, then to the nearest.

"Thank you, Dobby." Ginny said.

"You is very welcome, Miss Gin. Dobby must be going. Will you be visiting the kitchens this year?" Ginny nodded. "Dobby will be glad to see you then. Byes." And with that he disappeared.

Ginny turned towards her door and was very surprised to find it locked. She turned the knob again. The door wouldn't budge.

Draco muttered the password to his door which opened for him. He turned to see Ginny glaring at the door. He was sure the door would burst into flames from the way she was staring at it.

Ginny tried to open the door. it refused her entrance. She heard Draco sniggering and turned to glare at him.

"What, Ferret, is so damn funny?"

"Well, even I thought the littlest weasel could do something as simple as opening a door. Its seems I overestimated you."

"Fine, you try then." Ginny gestured towards the door and stepped back.

Draco walked up. "Don't mind if I do." He turned his back to her and whispered "snake bite". He turned the handle and the door swung open.

"How the hell did you do that, ferret?" She asked, the suspicion evident in her voice.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand; it would send your tiny brain into overdrive." He said smugly.

Oh, he was asking for it. "So obviously it was way to hard for you to understand, because lets face it, ferrets are known for their small assets." She gave a meaningful look down at his pants.

"Your forgetting, Weaslette, that I'm the one who opened your door."

Colin, Alex, and Blaise entered the hallway to find Ginny and Malfoy in a glaring contest.

"Hey, you two," Blaise called, "we were thinking about going to the Black Cat Friday; you wanna come?"

Ginny turned to face the others at the same time Draco did. "What's that?" Ginny asked.

"From what Blaise said, it's like the Broom Bristle back home." Alex replied.

"You mean the club where Kyle and I did those contests?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, I'm in." Ginny said. "Where is Kyle anyways?" she said while looking for her best friend.

"He and Pansy are talking." Blaise said.

"Already?" Ginny asked. "He's got a girl already?"

"Yep." Alex replied.

"Figures."

"How did you know that they weren't just talking?" Blaise asked.

"There's only one girl Kyle would talk to alone and it only be talking, and that's Ginny." Alex said. "You really shouldn't try to lie to her."

"Well, I was only partly lying."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Well, they both involve a lot of tongue." Blaise said.

"Thanks for the lovely mental pictures." Draco said sarcastically. "I think I'll be going to my room now."

"Oh, you're just grumpy because you didn't get laid this month." Blaise said to his friends back.

"Well, it's not my fault your mother was booked."

"Luckily your mother wasn't." Blaise shot back.

The other three looked on in amusement.

"So you finally managed to get some? And to think, I didn't believe in miracles until this moment." Draco said.

"Don't get your hopes up, ferret. It'd take more than a miracle for you to get laid." Ginny put in.

Colin, deciding it was time to break it up, said, "Gin, Kyle said to tell you that J.T. packed a going away gift for you."

Intrigued about what J.T. might have sent, she walked into her room and began pulling things out of her bag. Alex stood by, returning everything to its normal size. Once the last thing was transfigured back to its normal size, Ginny smiled. Lying next to all the other stuff on her bed was a large bottle of Fire whiskey. A small note was attached to it.

_Gin 'n' tonic_

_Thought you could make good use of this back in the mother country. Good luck with classes and everything this year. Owl me when the first Hogsmeade weekend is so I can come see all of you._

_-J.T._

"As head boy, I'll be confiscating this." Draco said while grabbing the bottle.

Ginny grabbed it back, "I don't think so."

"Don't you know that if you don't bring enough for everyone, you don't get any either?" Draco said.

"Then come by this room tomorrow," Ginny said knowing he wouldn't. "Alex and I play Wizard truth and dare and I never after first classes of the quarter for anyone who wants to join us."

Blaise nodded. "I'm in."

"Me to." Colin said.

"You know Kyle and Pansy will probably come." Alex said.

Draco leaned in closer to Ginny so he could whisper in her ear, "Count me in, Weaslette." He turned to Blaise. "Come on, we need to set up a schedule for Quidditch practice."

"See you guys later," Blaise said walking out the door.

"Oh, and Weaslette?" Draco said.

"What?"

"The doors' password is 'snake bite'." He said before disappearing out the door.

"That ferret is so freaking annoying." Ginny muttered.

"Well, I'm assuming the door down the hall is to my room?" Coin asked.

"Yep," Ginny replied.

"Well, goodnight then."

"Night, Colin." Ginny said.

"Sweet dreams, Colin." Alex said as headed out the door.

"Ugh. Not you too?" Ginny said.

"What?"

"'Sweet dreams, Colin'" she mimicked. "Are all my friends falling for someone?"

Alex threw a pillow in Ginny's direction. "At least we're not at each others' throats."

"Alex, I don't think you meant to word it like that."

Seeing what Ginny was saying, Alex nodded her head in agreement. "But you know what I was talking about."

"Ferret boy and I don't get along," Ginny began as she was putting stuff away.

"Naw, really?"

Ginny threw the pillow back at her friend who was putting her own stuff away.

"Can't you two at least tolerate each other? It'd be a lot easier for the rest of us."

"Hey, tell that to Ferret boy; he's the one who always starts it."

"Well, calling him 'Ferret boy' probably isn't helping.

"He calls me Weaslette," Ginny said, "besides, what else would I call him?"

"How 'bout Malfoy?" Alex suggested like I was the most obvious thing in the world (which it kinda was).

"Can't. We agreed in a rare civil moment not to call each other by last names." Ginny explained.

"Then call him Draco; it is his name after all."

"I dunno..." maybe she'd ask Sirius later. _Oh, shit, Sirius._ "Yo, Alex, what time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

Ginny grabbed a small bag containing floo powder and ran out of the room saying, "Gotta go, I'll be back later." She shut the door and ran back towards the stairway.

Read, Review- speak your mind, you know you wanna!


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4

Last time:

"_I dunno..." maybe she'd ask Sirius later. Oh, shit, Sirius. "Yo, Alex, what time is it?"_

"_Almost eleven." _

_Ginny grabbed a small bag containing floo powder and ran out of the room saying, "Gotta go, I'll be back later." She shut the door and ran back towards the stairway._

Now:

Luckily the Slytherin common room still had some torches lit. Ginny walked over to the nearest fireplace and sat down. After throwing some of the powder into the fire and whispering the hide out's address, Ginny stuck her head into the fire. "Hey, Sirius, where are you?"

"Right here," Sirius said as his head came into view. "Listen, Gin, I can't talk right now, but I'm glad you seen to have made it alright. I'll contact you through Dumbledore in the next couple of days, okay?"

"Okay, bye." She said as she pulled her head out of the fire. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Calm down, Gin." Kyle said. "I went to my room and Colin was snoring, so I wondered if I could bunk with you tonight?"

"Sure," she replied; they both knew she'd say yes.

He followed her back to her room. She opened the door, and for the first time took in the set up of the room in the dim light spilling from the doorway.

The two beds were on the right and two wardrobes on the left. On the back wall, there were two desks; Alex had already set up their laptops. There were a few chairs scattered throughout the room and a sofa on the left. The only decoration, besides the black, silver, and green coloring, was a faded tapestry on the far wall.

"That door leads to the bathroom." Kyle whispered so as not to disturb the sleeping Alex. Ginny followed his gaze to a door in the back right. She assumed the two rooms shared the bathroom. _Better than sharing it with 10 other teenage girls,_ Gin thought to herself.

She looked towards her bed and noticed her pajamas laid out for her. She made a mental note to thank Alex in the morning.

"I'll be right back," she whispered while grabbing her stuff.

When she came back out, Kyle was already curled up on her bed. Ginny tried to lie down quietly beside him, not sure if he was asleep or not.

Kyle put his arms around her.

"Aren't you worried about Pansy?" she asked.

"Nope. I already explained to her about you and how there's nothing between us, that were just comfortable around each other."

"Comfortable is an understatement. You brought the camera along when I got my tat and actually filmed it." Ginny said.

"And I still have the tape." He said. She knew he was smiling even if it was to dark to tell.

"So, how'd she take it?" Ginny asked.

"She was fine with it. She said her, Blaise, and Draco were kinda the same way."

Ginny snored, "Sorry, but ferret comfortable and close with anyone just sounds impossible."

"There's a lot you don't know about him."

"Oh, so you're an expert now?"

"No, just saying you two would probably get along if you took the time to get to know each other."

"If you could get him to agree to it, I'd try to be civil." Gin said. "I don't wanna think about him right now." She snuggled up closer to him. "So what was up with you in the car?"

"Can we just talk about it tomorrow?"

"Sure, I guess. G'night,"

"Goodnight."

---------------------------------------

Draco woke early the next morning. He took a jog around the lake then stopped by the kitchens for an early breakfast. He didn't feel like he could eat watching Pansy and Kyle hang all over each other. Not to mention Creevey and that Owens chick. Now that he thought about it, it was almost enough to make him skip meals altogether. _At least Blaise_ _is okay, and Weaslette isn't too bad either. I didn't just think that. _He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away.

Upon entering the common room, he noticed everyone except Kyle and Weaslette were ready to leave.

"Hey, Drake, go get Kyle and Gin," Blaise said before turning back to his conversation with Alex and Colin.

_Great; just because I have to go with them, I have to wake them up too. _He didn't bother to knock on Ginny's door. He said the password and walked in.

Ginny seemed to be fighting something in her sleep. There were tiny droplets of sweat on her forehead and her thin night shirt clung to her. Kyle was lying beside her, trying to wake her up.

Finally she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Nightmares again?" Kyle asked concernedly.

Ginny nodded an affirmative then noticed Draco standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"I came to get you two to go." Draco replied.

"Did you see all of that?" she asked. When he didn't say anything, she said, "Yes, I have nightmares. I don't care what insults you can come up with for that; I'm too tired. We'll be out in a few minutes."

Draco was too deep in his thoughts to care that she was dismissing him, and went to the hallway to wait for them. _I know what it's like to have nightmares so horrible you can't breathe, and you're afraid to go to sleep for fear of it happening again. I wonder what can scare her bad enough to make her shake like she was. She doesn't seem the type to scare easily._ He remembered that when she first woke up, her expression said she was glad to be anywhere but in that dream. _Maybe I should go back in and try to...comfort her. No, that couldn't be right; why would I comfort someone who is practically my enemy?_

Draco watched as Ginny came out with her head on Kyle's shoulder and his arm around her bare waist. He noticed her deep green emerald shirt seemed to bring out the flecks of green in her chocolaty eyes, but he couldn't quite read what the shirt said. "You two ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kyle replied.

They walked quietly to the common room. Blaise, Alex, and Colin come over to meet them.

"So, everyone's ready then?" Blaise asked.

Everyone nodded their heads or said something along the lines of a 'yep'.

Kyle released Gin and pulled Alex and Colin aside to talk to them, leaving Ginny with Blaise and Draco.

"So, you coming too?" she asked Blaise.

"Yep. Snape thought Draco might want some company."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"You okay? You seem a little tired," Blaise said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just slept badly." Ginny was surprised when Draco didn't make any comments.

"Nice outfit," Blaise said, admiring her shirt.

The other three came over. Colin leaned his head towards Ginny, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well, you we're here if you need us," Alex said.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Blaise asked.

"It's none of our business." Draco said. "Let's go."

"No, its okay. You guys might as well know," Ginny said. "I get some fucked up nightmares from some fucked up memories, but I'll be fine, okay?" she didn't want their pity. She walked out the portrait and headed towards the castle's front doors. Everyone else followed.

"So, are we going to have breakfast at the Three Broomsticks then?" Colin asked.

"Sounds good to me," Blaise replied.

They were almost to the entrance when someone called, "Hey, Gin!"

Ginny turned to see the Golden Trio on their way towards breakfast. Ron walked over to her. "Where are you going?"

"To get supplies, not that it's any of your business." She replied shortly. She wasn't in a good mood, and was tired of being babied.

"Not any of my business!?" Ron yelled, "You're my baby sister, of course it's my business. Especially when you're dressed like that, and around this Slytherin scum."

"One, this," she said pointing to her emerald green tank top that said 'I know big boys like big toys,' across the chest and below it 'but stop staring at my breasts' and her tight black pants, "this is a perfectly fine outfit. Two, I am one of the 'Slytherin scum' as you put it, and three, I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

No one had the nerve to interrupt them; the Weasley temper wasn't something you messed with, especially when there was more than one Weasley involved.

"Ron, you can rant and rave all you want, but I gotta go." She said, turning around.

"Ginny, come here and listen to me this instant!"

She spun on her heel to face him. "Ronald Bilious Weasley, don't you dare presume to tell me what to do."

"I can tell you what to do if I want! I'm your older brother! I don't want you hanging around them."

"It's none of your business who I hand around, or what I do. Hell, it'd be none of your business if I chose to have a nice long snog session with each and every guy in Slytherin."

"You wouldn't dare; I'd tell mum." He threatened.

In response, Ginny turned and pulled Blaise's face to her own. She put pressure on his lips, and let her tongue run over his mouth. She pulled away when his mouth allowed her access, then walked out the front door after untangling herself from his arms.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood gaping and staring at the spot where Gin had just stood.

It took Blaise a second to recover, and then he just smiled and followed Ginny. Everyone else in their group followed after him. Once outside, Kyle ran over to Ginny's side. "Man, the look on Ron's face was priceless. Next time you plan on doing something like that let us know so Colin can bring his camera."

"Well, I didn't really plan that." she turned to Blaise, "Uh, sorry about that."

"I had no problem with it." Blaise said truthfully. "But Ginny doesn't really fit you for a name."

"Ginevera is my real name." she explained. "Back in America, everyone called me Gin or Gin-n-tonic."

"How about we call you Nev?" Blaise suggested.

"Fine with me." Ginny, no, Nev said. "What do you think, Kyle?" she turned and found him pouting. "What's wrong?"

"You kissed him and not me."

"Aw, poor baby. If it makes you feel any better, I only kissed him because he was closest."

"Remind me to be closest next time." Draco said. No one had time to process what he said, because Dumbledore was standing in front of them.

"Good morning students; I take it you are ready to depart for Hogsmeade then?" he said.

Everyone one nodded.

"Very well, you will be taking the carriages." Dumbledore said before motioning for everyone to climb into the two awaiting carriages. "Be back before night fall," was all he said before the carriages left.


	5. Ch 5

a/n:

_**Important: some small changes have been made to previous chapters, so you may want to go back and reread...**_

okay, I've heard so complaints about Gin not being goth and stuff like that, so I thought I'd remind people that this is **_Fan Fiction_** and so characters aren't always exactly like they'd be in the books. I mean, let's face it, Gin and Draco will probably never get together in the books, but there's still a ton of stories about it... newho, I've got to write this chapter and get it posted, so I hope you like it!

Ch 5

Nev leaned back in the carriage and watched the calm Slytherin Prince in front of her. His black t-shirt was just tight enough to show off his muscles, and his matching baggy black pants had a few silver chains hanging from the belt loops to the numerous pockets.

"Just how did they manage to make us get into the carriage and ditch us?" she asked him.

"I still haven't figured it out." He admitted. "Why would they want us alone anyways?"

"I think Kyle said something last night about us needing to get along or something." Nev told him.

"Well, we could call a truce long enough to ditch them in Hogsmeade and go somewhere for today; you know, just to long enough to make them worry about us."

"Sure, but first we have to make sure they see us arguing."

"That shouldn't be to hard to do." He said as the carriage screeched to a halt. He smirked as he stepped out of the carriage. Making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard by the others getting out of their carriage, he said, "So, Weaslette, how'd you get money to pay for supplies this year? The guys you sleep with couldn't have paid that much."

"I actually worked for my money, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that would you? What with your mummy and daddy paying for everything." Nev replied as they walked down the street, away from the others.

Behind them, still at their carriage, Kyle, Blaise, Alex, and Colin shook their heads. "They can't even get along for five minutes." Kyle said.

"Thanks for the information captain obvious," Alex said.

They all turned to notice Nev shove Draco, and both of them go down into a dark alley. The four students took off in the direction their friends had gone only to find the dead-end alley empty.

"Where the hell did they go?" Blaise asked.

"I dunno, but if they don't show up in couple of hours, we'll probably have to go looking for them." Colin said.

Nev and Draco tried to hide their laughter as they stood in a small bookshop. "How'd you know about that trap door?" Draco asked.

"I used to spend a lot of time in here, and the old owner showed me a few of the places secrets."

"Never thought you were the book type, Red."

"You probably never thought much about me at all." She said as she walked over to the science fiction section of the bookstore.

"Like you ever thought about me, Red." He said sarcastically.

"Aren't we supposed to be on a truce? And why do you keep calling me Red?"

"Okay, I'll try to be _nice_."

"You still haven't told me why you're calling me Red."

"It suits you," Draco replied taking a piece of her hair and winding it around his finger. _Her hair is so soft. I wonder what it'd be like to run my hands through it._

Nev stepped back and turned to the bookshelf to hide her smile. _Why did he do that? _She felt a warm hand on her lower back.

"Where'd you get that?" Draco asked, referring to her tattoo.

"In America," she answered.

Draco traced the flames that encircled a black rose with his fingers. _What the hell am I doing?_

"Come on," Nev said, leading him to a large fireplace.

"Where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley; I still have to get my supplies." She said before she disappeared into the fire. Draco followed shortly, and almost fell on top of her when he arrived. He quickly regained his balance and followed her to a robe store.

Three hours later, Nev had all of her books, quills, parchments, three new sets of robes, and still had money left over. "Can we stop in here before we go find the others?" She asked, pointing to a clothing shop.

Draco shrugged and followed her.

She went straight for the jewelry, and grabbed two chokers and a bracelet without even browsing around. She paid for the jewelry and left.

"Well, I guess you know what you want." Draco said as they stood on the sidewalk outside the store.

"Actually, an old friend owled me telling me they had these here, so I figured I'd pick them up." She said sticking a choker and the bracelet in her robe pockets with all her other shrunken supplies. She clasped the other choker around her neck; it had a black ribbon woven through the silver chain, and a teardrop shaped emerald collared gem hanging from it. "I guess everyone has worried long enough, you ready to go back?"

"Sure." Draco said leading her to a store with a public fireplace. "Does this mean the truce is up?"

"That's up to you," she replied, grabbing some floo powder.

"Well, since we have to live together and everything, maybe we could at least be civil most of the time."

"Sure." She disappeared into the fire once again. Grabbing his own floo powder, he followed her and came out at the Three Broomsticks. _It seems I've been following her a lot. _He noticed she had already found the others, and was taking Kyle to their own both.

"So, Kyle, spill. What's been up with you lately? When I walked in you looked like you weren't even on earth, much less in the conversation ya'll were having." Nev demanded as she and Kyle sat down away from the others.

"I've just been thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Stuff."

"Come on Kyle, since when have you not been able to tell me stuff? What's up?" Nev asked.

"You know how J.T. has those premonitions sometimes?" Nev nodded. "He said I'm going to loose you without realizing it," he said quietly.

She sat on his lap and hugged him, "You'll never loose me, okay? Were friends forever whether you like it or not."

"I know." He said, hugging her back. "Are you doing your advanced anamagi training with Dumbledore tomorrow?"

"Well, that's the plan."

Draco watched Kyle hug Nev. _I should not be feeling jealous about this; their just friend anyways._

Draco and Blaise walked over, "You mind if we sit with you?"

"No problem," Kyle said as Nev got off his lap.

"So Red, when should we head back to the castle?" Draco asked.

"I say we take an hour or two to relax here."

"I agree." Blaise said.

a/n: sorry it's short and not the best chapter ever written- my muses aren't helping much right now. Newho, review please!


	6. Ch 6

Ch. 6

A/n: it's about time I updated, right? Well, figured I'd try to get this to you guys since I haven't updated in forever.... Hop you like it

**Thank you to the wonderful reviewers!! I love you guys!**

Nev followed as everyone went to their dorms. "So, when do the festivities begin?" Blaise asked her.

"Well, it depends on what everyone else wants; we also need to decide who's room to have it in." she told him.

"Well, Draco's is the biggest, why don't we have it there?" Blaise said.

"It's up to Draco."

"What's up to me?" Draco asked, popping his head out the door.

"We want to have the party in your room." Blaise said.

"You do, do you?" he replied looking at Nev. "What's in it for me?"

"I should think the pleasure of our company and a bottle or two of firewhiskey should be enough, but if it helps, all of us girls will be in our pajamas."

"Why would that help?"

Kyle, who had walked up during the conversation, said, "Have you seen what Gin and Alex wear to bed?" he winked at Nev. "Don't forget the green shorts."

"Those are the shortest shorts I have- do you honestly think I'd wear that in front of them while I have a high probability of getting drunk?"

Draco decided the terms of using his bedroom. "Wear the green shorts and my room will be available for the party."

"Fine, I'll go tell Alex. You guys tell Pansy and Colin." She went back to her room.

"So, do we have everything?" Alex asked as Gin grabbed the Firewhiskey.

"I think so; I wish I hadn't let you talk me into wearing this," she said looking down at her revealing outfit.

"Don't worry, the guys will love it." Pansy, who had also gotten ready in their room, said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." She muttered, following the girls across the hall.

Pansy walked in without even knocking, but the guys didn't say anything because their jaws were too busy hang down to the ground. Pansy was wearing a pair of red pants that hung loose around her hips, and a matching red tank top that was a size or two too small. Alex was wearing blue pants, much like Pansy's, and a spaghetti strap shirt that was a shade darker than her pants.

Nev, the last one in, closed the door behind her and noticed the looks the guys were giving her. Her hair was down, and her green shorts barely came down mid-thigh on her; she was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that showed her stomach, and if her hair had been up, would have shown her tattoo. She surveyed the guys' outfits, and all four of them had on loose shirts and boxers.

"Are we ready to begin?" Nev asked, settling down beside the fire.

"Let's start with 'I never'," Alex suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Pansy said.

"Everyone know the rules?" Kyle asked. Blaise shook his head 'no'. "Okay, going around in a circle, each person states something they've never done; if you've done it you take a shot- drunkest one loses."

"Sounds simple enough," Blaise said.

They gathered in front of the fire, and sat in a circle. Gin sat in between Kyle and Draco; on Draco's right sat Blaise, and next to him sat Colin who sat by Alex who sat by Pansy, and Kyle was on Pansy's left.

"Alex, why don't you start?" Gin said.

Alex looked at everyone. "I've never been anywhere in Europe besides England."

Blaise, Draco, Gin, Pansy, and Colin all took a shot.

"I've never been to America." Pansy said.

Gin, Alex, Kyle, and Draco took shots.

"I've never kissed a friend's sibling." Kyle said.

Alex, Pansy, Blaise, and Gin took shots. "You'd think he'd forget about it by now." Gin muttered.

"I've never streaked through the school at breakfast." Gin said.

Before taking his shot, Kyle said, "Hey, you're the one who dared me."

"I've never worn a skirt." Draco said.

All of the girls took shots.

"I've never kissed a guy." Blaise said. Again, all the girls took shots.

"I've never kissed Gin." Colin said.

Blaise and Kyle took shots.

"I've never had sex." Alex said.

Everyone but Gin and Alex took shots.

"I've never made out with anyone more than a year younger than me." Pansy said.

Blaise, Draco, Kyle, and Alex took shots.

"I've never posed for a porn magazine."

Draco raised his eyebrows as Nev took a shot. "Hey, it was Colin's magazine, okay?" she said.

"I've never kissed a teacher." Nev said.

Kyle and Blaise took shots.

"I've never gotten a tattoo," Draco said, looking at Gin.

Nev, Kyle, and Blaise took shots.

"I've never read a romance novel." All of the girls took shots.

"I've never had dreams about more than one person in this room." Everyone took a shot except for Colin.

"Okay, that's enough for now." Gin said. "Now it's time for a little truth or dare."

Alex started again. "Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you and Kyle gone?"

"Third base." She said.

_Too much information. _Gin thought.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Truth."

"Would you ever kiss Nev again?"

"Sure."

"Draco, truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Dare."

A/n- so, what do ya think?


	7. Ch 7

Ch7

a/n: well, here's another chapter... oh, and I changed last chapter when Draco got asked truth or dare, because it was supposed to be Blaise daring him.....

"Dare."

Blaise smirked. "Hmm," he looked around the circle. "I dare you to go to the seventh year Gryffindor girls' dormitory; don't forget the proof."

Draco returned his friend's smirk, "Too easy."

While everyone waited for him to get back, for they had decided it might be too hard to complete the dare it they all went along, they drank a little more. "So, Gin, what are you going to choose when it's your turn?" Colin asked, passing her the firewhiskey.

"It depends on who's asking the question." She replied.

Draco returned when the first bottle of firewhiskey only had a few shots worth left. He pulled a blue teddy bear and a silver hairclip out from behind his back. "There you go." He handed it to Blaise.

"Is that Katrina's bear? How'd you manage to get that?" Pansy asked; everyone knew Katrina Thurman kept that bear with her almost everywhere she went; it even stayed in her purse during class. "That's Hermione's hairclip; how did you get it?" Gin commented (Hermione had had her hair pulled back in the same hair clips for the last two years).

Draco simply said, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Kyle, truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Truth."

"What? Kyle not taking a dare?" Gin said in mockingly.

"What would you rate Nev's kissing abilities on a scale of 1-10?"

"7." Kyle said winking at Gin. "You know I can't rate it higher when I'm going with someone else."

Nev had the decency to blush a little. "I'd say at least an 8.9," Blaise commented.

"Alex, truth or dare?" Kyle asked.

"Truth."

"Would you ever shag Colin?"

Alex's face turned bright red as she muttered something.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Kyle said. Colin looked at the blushing girl next to him and tried not to blush himself.

"Gin, truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to, uh," Alex thought for a second, "kiss one of the guys next to you."

Gin looked at Draco and Kyle, and remembering Kyle pouting when she kissed Blaise, and not wanting to give Draco something to hold over her head, she turned to Kyle. Closing her eyes and wondering how to get back at Alex, she brought her lips to his. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap. When he opened his mouth invitingly, she pulled back. "How was that?"

"A nine point five."

"Okay, okay, that's enough with my man." Pansy said jokingly.

Gin pulled herself out of Kyle's lap. "Okay Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pansy said smirking.

"I dare you to spend the night with Kyle and **not** do anything."

"Oh that is positively evil!" Pansy said. Gin just smirked in a very Slytherin-like manner as she reached for the firewhiskey to refill her shot glass.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"How 'bout a dare this time?"

"I dare you to fly around the Quidditch completely naked."

Everyone followed Blaise as he grabbed his broom and walked out to the Quidditch pitch, remembering to be careful to avoid Filch. After disrobing, he mounted his broom and took off doing a lap around the pitch; anyone who looked out there windows would have seen the full moon in all its glory. Pansy gave a very loud cat-call.

Draco threw Blaise his robes when he landed. "None of us need to see anymore of you than necessary." He commented.

Blaise glared at Pansy, "I think I may have a splinter."

Nev didn't succeed in holding back a laugh, and neither did Pansy.

When they returned, Blaise asked, "Colin, truth or dare?" then took a large drink of firewhiskey.

"Truth."

"When are you going to ask Alex out?" Blaise said.

Colin turned a light shade of pink in the cheeks, "Uh, I hadn't really decided." Quickly changing the subject, he said, "Kyle, truth or dare?"

Looking at Nev, he said, "Dare, seeing as she doesn't think I'd do it."

Gin smirked at him, and Colin said, "I dare you to sing 'Because of You' to Filch."

Everyone waited behind a rather large statue as Kyle waited for Filch to find him. As soon as Filch came into view, Kyle started singing, "You're my sunshine after the rain,..."

"What are you doing out after curfew?" Filch demanded as Mrs. Norris rubbed up against his legs.

"...it's all, it's all because of you," Kyle continued to sing.

Filch looked at him in utter disgust. "I told Dumbledore the children were mad, but no, he wouldn't hear any of it."

"...I said baby I, should've known by now," Kyle sang.

Filch looked like he would throw up. "Stop that this instant."

"...Because when I close my eyes and then I realize that no one else could ever take you place..." Mrs. Norris began meowing along with Kyle, and it was almost more than everyone could take. "...I still can feel and it's so real when your touching me, kisses endlessly," At this, Filch's eyes widened and he stalked away muttering to himself.

As soon as he was out of sight, everyone began laughing, and the fact that they were all a little drunk only made it funnier. Disappointed that the song was over, Mrs. Norris ran after Filch.

Everyone was still laughing when they got back to Draco's room. "He didn't even remember to give you a detention." Blaise managed between laughs.

They sat in their original circle, and Kyle asked, "Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Pansy replied.

"Besides me, if your life depended on shagging, who would you shag?" Kyle asked.

"Well, there is this really cute muggle actor I wouldn't mind having a go at." She replied.

"And his name would be?"

"Tom Felton." (a/n- couldn't resist)

"Oh, he's hot," Alex agreed.

"Nev, truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to spend the night with Draco for the next week, and that means sleeping in the same bed and everything." Pansy said. "Oh, and you have to kiss him at least once."

"That seems like a lot for one dare." Gin said.

"What, are you too chicken to do it?" Draco said.

_Well, there goes being civilized to him,_ Nev thought. "Fine, I'm in. Colin, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get some pictures of Snape while he's sleeping and post them all over the Great Hall."

They made their way not so quietly to Snape's private quarters, for by now they had almost finished the second bottle of firewhiskey (it having been acquired earlier that day) and were all fairly drunk.

Colin quickly opened the door and snapped a picture; Snape was wearing fluffy bunny slippers, and his pajamas had little unicorns all over them. He shut the door again and everyone ran back to the room. "It's almost four!" Colin exclaimed, looking at his watch. "I'll post the picture before breakfast tomorrow."

"I guess that's all for tonight." Blaise said. Everyone nodded their agreement, not looking forward to the hangovers or classes they would have tomorrow.

Blaise made his way to his room alone; Pansy and Kyle went back to Colin and Kyle's room, and Colin and Alex went to Alex and Gin's room.

Nev went to lie down, and saw Draco already passed out on the bed. _At least one of us will sleep comfortably,_ she thought as she tired to lie down as far away as she could from him.

a/n- so what do ya think? oh, and still need title suggestions pleez!!


End file.
